


Kisses Across Time and Space

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 11: Companions. Set during ‘The Unicorn and the Wasp’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kisses Across Time and Space

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 11: Companions. Set during ‘The Unicorn and the Wasp’.

The Doctor has somehow let himself fall into the habit, in recent years, of kissing his companions, and even his not-yet companions. Up until this very moment, those kisses have always unfortunately come to define those relationships.

Kissing Rose on the Game Station led to the making of this body, perfectly tailored to her and always longing for her. Reinette’s kiss gave her power over him. Kissing Martha made her fall for him, a doomed relationship. Kissing Astrid seemed to seal her fate.

Donna kisses him to save his life. Nothing changes. He finds he likes that about their relationship.


End file.
